


Wild

by RosyPumpkin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action, Blood, Gore, M/M, Mute Link, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPumpkin/pseuds/RosyPumpkin
Summary: Sidon does not appreciate bokoblins taking advantage of Link's relaxed state.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a little different, but its nice to try something new.

Sidon loved it when Link went swimming with him. Link wasn't as good of a swimmer, but he wasn't any less beautiful. The Hylian would strip down his clothes so he could move faster, his beautiful pale skin barely containing the muscles hidden underneath. It was breath taking to watch. For Zora's it was fairly common to see the powerful abdominal muscles underneath the scales, being that most Zora's build up the muscles from swimming so much. Even children had prominent abdominal muscles. Hylians- Hylians had to work for those muscles. It could take months, even years for some, to see the results of their strenuous exercise and hard work. And even then, if not maintained, the muscles would fade. And yet all the while, even with all those muscles and power, Link was still so soft. His hair was like silk, strands spreading out in the water like delicate spiderwebs. His skin was smooth despite being mottled with battle scars. He was quiet, speaking only in private, and even then his voice was so gentle. His hands conveyed his words, be it signs or tracing words on his wrists, but they were always kind; patient. Hylians were fascinating on their own, but Link- Link was special. Exquisite, wonderful, amazing. Sidon felt like the most lucky fish in the world.

 

Link pulled himself from the water, rivets running down his tiny frame, resting on the riverbed. Sidon understood. Hylians didn't have nearly as much stamina in the water as the Zora. Not that Sidon would ever let him drown, but it was good to see Link take care of himself. Besides, Sidon could show off while Link watched on. He was raised better, but he couldn't help it. Link was so cute when he cheered and clapped and laughed at his stunts, and if he could do them safely, why not?

 

He twirled in the air, his scales shimmering in the warm afternoon sun, grinning wildly at Link's happy hollering, before splashing back into the water. He did it again, spiraling and spinning, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw it. He couldn't tell what it was, but it was definitely a monster, rapidly approaching.

 

"Watch out!" Was all Sidon could do before falling back into the river. He rushed to the surface, just in time to see Link raise his hands, hear him shout, and watch a spiked bokoblin club crash down on Link's tiny frame.

 

Sidon didn't really know what happened next, more so remembered it later, but Link saw. Sidon had leapt from the water, shrill Zora cry shattering the air, sharp teeth coming down on the unfortunate bokoblin's head. The monster had been ripped apart by Sidon's bare hands, limbs being thrown and organs ripped from it's insides, screeching and screaming filling the air for miles. Link watched in terror as it all happened. He'd slain a few bokoblins in his day, but never with such a tenacity to destroy. As the bokoblin puffed into a cloud of black smoke, purple blood and guts stained Sidon's teeth and hands. He was breathing heavily, still shaking with rage and bloodlust. Link whimpered, snatching Sidon's attention, making him realize what he'd done, but it was too late.

 

"Oh- oh no, Link! I'm so sorry! Please pardon my disgraceful behavior! We Zora have fierce instincts to protect those we hold dear, I'm sorry, I-"

 

Link stood up and grabbed Sidon's face, smashing their lips together, guts and all. It was fierce and passionate but lasted only a second. When Link pulled back, his hands shook with adrenaline.

 

'That was incredible,' his hands signed, 'you could kick my ass.'

 

Sidon, stunned for only a moment, barked out laughter at the crude signs. "I- I guess I could, not that I would ever."

 

'I know,' Link shrugged, 'but I can dream.'

 

Sidon giggled again before Link was on him again, pressing kisses to his mouth.

 

"That can't taste good." Sidon said between kisses. Link rolled his eyes and kept going anyway. Sidon had to literally pry Link off of him to clean up.


End file.
